Several types of connectors are used to make fluid connections within irrigation lines, such as the fluid connection between a branch line and a main line. One such connector known in the art is a saddle tee and tap combination. In this type of connection, the saddle tee is secured to the main line and the tap is inserted into the saddle tee to puncture the main line and to form a passage to the branch line.
In such connections, the tap often provides multiple functions. The tap may puncture the main line, form a passage from the main line to the branch line, and also form a connection to the branch line. As a result, the tap usually remains within the saddle tee in this type of connection. To accomplish such multiple functions, the tap may include a pointed shaft, a passage or bore within the tap, and a window or other opening near the pointed shaft. The pointed shaft is used to puncture the main line. The window or opening receives fluid from the main line and directs such fluid to the tap passage. And, the tap passage provides a fluid communication between the main line and the branch line.
To form such a connection, the tap is usually threaded into the saddle tee. The rotational forces used to thread the tap into the saddle tee translate into a sufficient downward force such that the shaft point punctures the main irrigation line after the tap is threaded a sufficient number of turns into the saddle tee. After puncturing, the tap is usually threaded further into the saddle such that the window or other opening is located within a cross-section of the main line. In an optimal configuration, the tap is threaded to such a point that the window is approximately centrally located within the cross section of the main line and oriented down a longitudinal axis of the main line. Such orientation allows the most efficient flow of fluid between the main line and the branch line.
However, it is often difficult to achieve such optimal configuration using existing saddle tee and tap combinations. For instance, during installation, it is difficult to determine the number of turns that orients the tap in the optimal orientation, and even if such orientation is obtained, the tap may deviate from such configuration over time. For example, the tap may rotate either clockwise or counterclockwise after being installed such that the window is no longer in the optimal configuration. In this undesired orientation, the tap has rotated such that the window is skewed toward the direction of fluid flow or, if sufficient rotation occurs, orthogonal to the fluid flow. In these undesired orientations, it is more difficult for the fluid to flow from the main line to the branch line.
Previous attempts at holding a tap in a saddle tee in the optimal configuration are deficient for several reasons. In some assemblies, an angled notch is provided in the saddle tee to engage a tab on the tap, but these designs only secure the tap in a single direction. As a result, the tap may still deviate from the optimal orientation in an opposite direction. Other designs use a pair of tabs or other protrusions on the saddle tee collar that each engages a curved wing or curved lob of a handle of the tap. In this design, there is play in the relationship between the tabs on the saddle tee and the handle because the curved surface on the handle allows some rotational movement of the tap. Therefore, such play allows the tap to deviate in either direction from the optimal orientation over time. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,105,844; 5,694,972; and 6,510,865 are examples of such saddle tee and tap combinations.
As a result, it is desired to provide a saddle tee and tap combination that holds the orientation of the tap at a predetermined configuration or direction.